pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1954 Style)
DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1954's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Anger - The Brain (Animaniacs) *Fear - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Bing Bong - Mr. Stuffykins (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Hawk-Eye (Avengers) *Bill's Anger - Taurus Bulba (Darkwing Duck) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Evelyn Gray (MySims) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sharon (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Bump (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Bruno Mars *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1954 Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1954 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1954 Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1954 Style) - Squilliam Fancyson We Should Cry *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1954 Style) - Pepe Le Pew Five Second Rule *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1954 Style) - The Brain My Bad *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1954 Style) - Mike Wazowski Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1954 Style): Sarah Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1954 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Joy Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Sadness Pepe turns around to see Penelope.png|Pepe Le Pew as Disgust Brain 1.jpg|The Brain as Anger MikeWazowski14.jpg|Mike Wazowski as Fear Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Riley Andersen Category:DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1954 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG